Rain
by Fujikuga
Summary: Haruka and Michiru in the rain.Haruka's POV. Rated due to sexual content but it's mostly fluff. I'm bad at summaries so I'll just stop here. Enjoy and review if you feel like.


** Rain**

**_I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. I love this pairing and I wanted to do a fanfic for a long time now. You tell me what you think. Enjoy and review if you feel like._**

* * *

The wind is restless…it's always like this near the sea. I can hear the waves crumbling against the rocks through the opened terrace door. She's out there again, in deep meditation, I'm sure. Leaned against the cold handrail, arms crossed on her torso, the breeze playfully ruffling her soft locks, sapphire eyes lost into the horizon…a true Goddess of sea.

She's gone into her own little world and I can't help but feel jealous and betrayed. Aren't I childish? I frown in realization…when did I became so dependent on her?

I shake away those thoughts while heading towards the balcony, a blanket in my left hand and a steamy cup of tea in my right. She's wearing an azure, sleeveless gown that gracefully embraces her feminine outlines. The thin, slightly translucent material dances in the wind and she looks like the finest piece of art in the world. Hell, that dreamy smile painted in the dim light of the sunset would make even Mona Lisa writhe in envy. I stop to stare at her for a moment before wrapping the blanket around her delicate body. She turns around with a grateful smile on her face. I simply nod at her silent gratitude and hand her the tea cup.

"It seems like it'll be a storm tonight…the sea is rather agitated…" Her voice holds a composed tone. I take it as the calm before the tempest. Her sense of intuition never ceases to amaze me and I'm not talking about a trivial rainstorm. She repositions herself against the handrail and I quietly join her. The sun is a mere trail of blood and the whole sky is a mixture of cerulean and crimson shades. A few stars are scattered here and there. There's not a single cloud in the sky but the meek sound of thunders can be heard in the distance.

I look at her but she keeps her eyes closed. She smiles, pleasingly sipping from the cup and I know she feels my stare.

"Are you in there?" I ask teasingly and her smile broadens but she remains silent.

I move behind her and circle her upper body with my arms gluing us together. She puts the tea cup away and places her hands upon mine, giving them an affectionate squeeze.

"You're cold." I whisper as our skins come in contact and she pulls herself out of my embrace, treacherous offended.

"Nights are rather chilly at shore." She sais mockingly and I can't help but giggle at the way she trusts her "brave" little nose in the air.

"Oh? And who wanted a house on the coast?" I mischievously hit back at her and her expression suddenly changes into an apologetic one.

"Gomen. Am I beeing selfish?" The hurt and guilt in her voice go through my ears aiming at my heart and I intensely look at her face for any trace of mischief.

"N-no, I like it here…honestly, I do!" I blurt in defense, desperately waving my hands in front of her. My gesture seems to lighten her taking how she mildly smiles at me. I take the chance and swiftly grab her hand dragging her against myself. The blanket drops on the ground and we don't even notice until she faintly shivers. I tighten my hold on her and I can feel her breath warming the side of my neck and her hands clutching my shirt from behind.

She wears the scent of the sea and her hair flows through my fingers like the smoothest sand grains.

"Besides…we have each other to keep worm at night, ne?" I tilt my head and whisper in her ear in the most flirtatiously way possible. I know she secretly enjoys this charismatic part of me and I often take advantage of it. Suddenly her hands aren't gripping my shirt anymore instead they're playing in my hair, skillfully massaging the back of my head.

"Ara, are you trying to seduce me?" She asks quietly, not stopping the task at hand.

"Nope, I'm just stating a fact." I pull back just enough to look in her eyes and I can hardly hold my laugh in at her disappointed expression. I can't contain myself from leaning down and kiss her furrowed forehead followed by her pouting lips.

I'm lucky. Beeing able to reveal Michiru at her most playful and affectionate…at her most vulnerable. Beeing the only one…lucky indeed.

I let my lips linger on hers a little while before brushing them up along her jaw line. She takes a deep, fast breath and releases it slowly, agonizingly close to my ear. Every little hair on me instantly stands to its end as a wave of electricity flows through my body all the way to my toes. My hands slide over her sides with a mind of their own, stopping just below her chest which struggled in frenetic breaths.

My mouth falls on hers again only this time more firmly, claiming her and she moans softly, almost inaudibly, into the kiss. A hand travels to her lower back while the other is gently caressing the side of her breast. She pushes herself further into my body in a mutual and desperate need of contact.

Rain starts to fall over us in dense, cold drops but we're too entranced in searing touches to be affected by it. She backs up against the handrail and I follow her within an inch. I easily undo the first three buttons of her now soaked dress before hungrily kissing at her collarbone. Again she moans softly, her gasps covered by the sound of the falling rain.

The thin dress sticks to Michiru's body like a second skin and I can clearly see through it how much I excited her. The wind blows into my drenched clothes making me tremble faintly and grit my jaws. Wet locks stick to my forehead and I can't tell if they're mine or hers anymore as I shower her face with yearning kisses. I trail a gliding droplet all the way between her breasts where I keenly lick it up. She throws her head back with a breathed whimper, gripping the rail hard enough for her knuckles to turn white and I feel that from this point there's no turning back. I push a knee between her weaken legs, sliding my hand along her thigh while I kept my mouth busy with her own. One hand leaves the handrail to painfully grab at my shoulder as she impulsively wraps a leg around my waist driving me mad with desire. I feel like I want to posses her completely and I'm suddenly proud about it and I feel…too much, too strong…I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Ruka…" A whisper passes through the piercing rain and reaches my ears with the rustling wind, giving my life a whole new meaning. This feeling…can't be described in words…this feeling…knows no boundaries.

She draws me closer and I lay my head on her shoulder, sliding a hand between us. I hear my name whispered again when I reach my destination and I start moving slowly, gently at first. Her hand lifts to grab a handful of my messy hair and as I speed up she joins me so that in a short while we are moving like one. We fuse together, sharing our heat, our breaths…our dreams, our spirits, our everything and although I can't voice a sound except heavy intakes of air, I want to scream for the world to hear: I LOVE YOU!

"Warm…" Is all I manage to say between feverish breaths and her warmth surrounds me so does her scent, her smile…I'm overwhelmed by her. Her meek groans and desperate gasps echo in my ears as we push the passion to the limit. My legs can hardly keep me above the ground with Michiru leaning a part of her weight upon me but this sense of completion is feeding my will and infatuation. I push deeper into her warmth fitting my moves to her responses until I receive the wanted one, on which I ambitiously insist.

"Ahhnn…hah…Ruka…" One last ardent call before she slumps against me, arms circling my neck, pale, trembling fingers ruffling my hair, intense breaths caressing my cheek. I can feel her shivering against me and I don't know if it's in aftermath or because she finally feels the cold. Whichever, I decide we should enter the house before getting pneumonia although the rain stopped a while ago without us even noticing.

"Can you walk?" I anxiously ask and my expression obviously amuses her because she giggles like a twelve years old. She merely nods in response and we clumsily walk inside.

An hour later I'm laying on the couch with my head resting on her lap after a long and warm shower. The tic-tac of a clock and our shallow breaths are the only sounds in the room but the silence is surprisingly peaceful instead of uncomfortable.

"I love you." I finally speak making her look down at me and deep into my eyes, clear disbelieve on her beautiful features. Her aqua tresses fall into a curtain around her face shadowing her eyes…eyes that can easily see into the depths of my soul.

"Ara…how rare." Ok…I was expecting something more like 'I love you too.' I sigh in resignation…

"So you were trying to seduce me."

"Hai,hai." She's impossible…just like me. Together we're the "Ice Giants"…together.

"Ruka?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."


End file.
